Undercover
by Kurumi Fuji
Summary: Megumi and Kyu ecruited a girl for DDS due to the wishes of Dan Morihiko. However, in a case involving the girl's family and Pluto, one can wonder if the detectives will make it out alive.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective School Q. –sighs- Too bad. Because...I'd be killing off quite a number of characters. XD_

* * *

Undercover

Megumi Minami's aggravated tone cut through Kyu's thoughts. "Kyu!" she said. "What are you doing? The light's green, you know. Kyu!" The pink-haired girl let out a sigh as Kyu blinked in astonishment. "Oh, sorry, Megu!" he said anxiously. "I was just thinking about something." He then ran across the pedestrian zone, though slow enough for the girl to keep up with him.

Earlier that morning, Dan Morihiko, the principal of DDS, or Dan Detective School, assigned two students, Megumi and Kyu, to pick up one of the people who was referred to the school. Apparently the person had a history with solving mysteries and all; if not, he or she had lots of potential. Hongo and Katagiri were busy, as were the other teachers. And since it seemed like Class Q had a free period, they probably figured that Kyu and Megumi would be okay for the job.

Standing safely back on the sidewalk, Kyu looked into his DDS notebook for the information the principal had given him. "The house is right by that Seven-Eleven corner store over..." he raised his head and found the place, "there!" He pointed at it. "That's where that person lives. Come on, Meg!"

Megumi liked the idea of having a new DDS student. Kuniko was the most recent one in the past few months, and she didn't seem to be too confident. She didn't get along that well with Yukihira, which was kind of sad, but maybe she'd be able to become friends with the new person, whoever he or she was.

Kyu rang the doorbell of the house, and the intercom buzzed to life. "Hello, who's there?" a voice asked. Kyu answered, "Um, we're students of DDS. Can we speak to--"  
he looked back into the notebook, "an Akito Oikawa?"

There was a long pause. "Mr. Oikawa?" the voice came back, reluctantly. "Um, I have to tell you...he died a month ago."

Megumi and Kyu shared horrified looks. "WHAT!" Megumi said into the intercom, "Um...is there _another _Akito Oikawa in there?" She was surprised by what the voice had said. _DEAD? That must be a joke or something. DDS' files are always updated, aren't they?_

The voice replied. "No, there isn't... Please, do come inside." The gate swung open for the two teens to enter, and they did so, still confused by the words the person had spoken. Megumi reached into her handbag to call up DDS, but Kyu pulled her hand back. "Don't call yet, Meg," he said. "We might find out something else inside. Just wait until we're done."

* * *

When the two entered the house, they found that it was small, with only one floor, but western-style. They settled on the couch, while waiting for the person on the intercom to show up. Kyu caught sight of a picture frame next to him, and he picked it up to look at it. In the picture were two figures: a blonde-haired girl posing awkwardly with an older man with reddish hair, possibly in his early twenties. The girl looked pretty, but serious. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, blonde bangs brushed to a side of her face. The man, however, looked cheery, his smile bright.

Megumi saw him looking at the picture. "Kyu?" she asked. "What's wrong?" The black-haired boy showed her the picture. "Do you think this is Akito Oikawa?" he queried. The question made Megumi pause. "Maybe," she said. "But I wonder who this--"

"Um...are you two the ones looking for Akito?" a voice said out of the blue.

Kyu dropped the picture, and automatically turned to the door, "Yeah, we are..." He stopped talking when he saw who it was: a tall girl with blonde hair and amethyst-purple eyes. _The girl from the picture? _When he looked closer, it seemed like she was. She had the same bun, but a little older. _Maybe she's our age?_

The two stood up and bowed at the person. While doing so, Megumi mechanically noticed some brown at the roots of the girl's hair. "Hair dye?" she said out loud.

This caused the girl to raise her hand to her head and smile. "No, that's not it. When people get older, their hair darkens, I guess." Her voice was lower than Megumi's, and maybe even Kyu's. She bowed to them and then sat down at the couch opposite the two DDS students. "I heard from Miyuki that you're from the Dan Detective School?"

Kyu nodded. "Yeah," he said, sitting down again. "I'm Kyu, and this is Megumi Minami. We're students of Class Q. We were told to bring back a Mr. Akito Oikawa to DDS, but apparently he's..." he paused.

The girl nodded. "Akito's my brother, and he used to work as a detective. But he went missing last month and no one has heard from him," she said. "The reports say he's dead." Kyu watched as she fingered her blonde locks. She added, "By the way, I'm Ann Oikawa," she introduced herself, "But my nickname since my brother died has been Akito."

Ann explained to them, composedly, that she had idolized her brother since she was very young, and that she would always follow him around on his jobs without him knowing it. When he found out, he had gotten mad at her and told her that it was dangerous. But on the mission Ann stopped following him around, he disappeared.

Kyu thought that the girl reminded him of himself. He had idolized the detective who had taught him and saved him. But as he listened, he realized that the girl blamed herself for her brother's death, and instead, worked on his jobs undercover with one the DDS' teachers, who was her godfather. _Maybe it was through that DDS teacher that Mr. Dan found out about her._

Megumi noticed a scar on Ann's knee, which was obvious by the fact that the girl was wearing a short skirt. "Where did you get that?" she asked politely. Ann blinked and, noting Megumi's gaze, she explained, "Oh, I was with my brother on one of his jobs and tripped."

Kyu sweatdropped.

Megumi smiled. She said, "Would you mind coming with us for a while? We were told to escort you back to DDS."

Ann's eyes widened. "What? DDS?" She looked nervous. "Did I do anything wrong?" she asked, as if they had said something very wrong.

Kyu shook his hands. "No, no, that's not it," he said nervously. "Mr. Dan wanted to talk to Akito Oikawa, but he's dead and all, so I guess you would be the second best person to show to him and--" he stopped when he was elbowed in the ribs by the pink-haired girl. "Ow! That hurt, Meg!"

"You idiot, don't say those things in that straightforward way of yours!" Megumi hissed. "That girl must still be traumatized over her brother's death or something!"

Ann touched Megumi's shoulder, a movement that surprised her. "Don't worry, I'm not," she said, back to her relaxed state. "Please take me there."

* * *

_Hi everyone:D This is my first DSQ fic. Isn't that great? –is hit- Ow. . Anyway, I couldn't help but add an OC here. Ann Oikawa. She's by-the-book (think Natarle Badgiruel from Gundam SEED) but... something else. Lol. (I'm basing a part of her personality on someone I know.)_

_Areyou wondering if she'll be annoying anyone by getting a pairing? XDDD! Tell me if you are! Because I'm not telling! ( -- Don't worry, I'm not too evil.)_

_I'm going to get them involved in a case pretty soon. (I have a great idea for it!) So, please give everyone your support! And...please review, I hope to get at least three for this chapter. Lol. –waves-_

_-Kurumi _


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q/ Detective School Q. –sighs- It's a sad thought.**

* * *

**Undercover  
**Chapter 2  
**By Kurumi Fuji :D**

* * *

And _that _was how Ann Oikawa got accepted into Class A of Dan Detective School.

She didn't have any out of the ordinary abilities that could have accepted her into the Qualified class, but, because of her experience, Principal Dan had told her to stay with Class A. Kyu was disappointed that Ann didn't end up in their class, but, he figured, it was all for the best. Kinta grilled Kyu about how the new girl looked like, because he didn't see her, but all Kyu could say was, "Ask Meg! She's got the photographic memory!" Kinta sort of grabbed the boy's collar and rattled him before Kazuma could pry them apart.

"Knock it off, Kinta," Kazumi said, as he looked into her notebook and typed a few things down. "I took a picture of her yesterday when she passed by the classroom. Check it out." He showed the laptop to the self-proclaimed martial-arts expert. The picture was of Ann, who was actually smiling. Even Ryuu looked over to the picture, and he raised his eyebrows.

Kinta's eyes lit up. "Whoa! She's a hottie!" he exclaimed. He turned on Kyu, "You lucky dog!"

Kyu sweatdropped. "No, no, we didn't really get to talk much, really!" he protested. Kinta was about to say something when Megumi interrupted, "Mr. Dan told us to do it, so it wasn't much, Kinta." The black-haired boy mumbled something as Ryuu said, "Ssh, Mr. Dan's coming." They all stood up as the handicapped man entered the room.

* * *

Yukihira offered her hand to Ann as the girl stepped into the A classroom. "Are you new?" she asked. "I'm Yukihira Sakurako." She seemed pretty nice, but a little more confident than the pink-haired girl she had seen yesterday. Yukihira's first thought was, _Hey, at least she's got more backbone than Kuniko._

Ann blinked. "Yes, it's my first day. Ann Oikawa," she introduced herself, shaking Yukihira's hand. She paused, and whispered into Yukihira's ear, "Um, do you mind showing me around the school sometime? I didn't really listen when Mr. Dan showed me around yesterday."

The blue-haired girl shrugged. "Sure." She let out a sigh. _I hope she isn't a ditz, though._

* * *

It was later in the day when Dan Morihiko called the two classes together for a meeting in one of the rooms with projectors for a visual report. "Class Q, Class A, we have work for you to do," he said. As the students settled down in their chairs, Katagiri turned on the OHP (overhead projector) and the slide show began.

The first image shown was a picture of an apartment, around four stories high. It looked like a fairly ordinary scene, until the camera focused on the bottom of the view, where police cars were parked and reporters were calling their respective companies.

"There was a murder two days ago," Mr. Dan explained. "The victim was a young woman named Akaya Shirakawa. The scene shown to you is where she lives, where she was abducted." He nodded to Katagiri, who changed it to a picture of an old house, which looked like it was by the countryside. "This is where her body was found, which is approximately two hours and forty minutes away from her home."

Ryuu's face was expressionless even as it showed the woman's body, not yet covered with the white blanket. There were scratch marks on her face, her long brown hair tangled and messy. There were two bullet holes on her forehead, cased in blood. Megumi covered her eyes, but it was too late. That was one more image she would be seeing in her nightmares.

Kazumi winced, Kinta's eyes were wide open, while Saburoumaru let out a high-pitched 'eek' (Yukihira and Kinta looked over at him with suddenly deadpan expressions, each muttering their own version of the phrase, 'What a sissy'). The rest of the boys' expressions were of surprise and disgust, and Ann's calm façade seemed to break as she gulped.

Principal Dan had continued, "We have talked to some of the authorities investigating this, and--" when Saburoumaru interrupted him, saying, as he shrugged, "Are you alright to be joining Class A, Oikawa? You look like you're too _scared _to continue."

The students all turned in Ann's direction. The girl's hand had been shaking until she heard his comment. A flame seemed to ignite in her eyes, and she took a deep breath. "Don't waste your time provoking me," she said coolly, though, Ryuu noticed, her eyes showed that the girl wasn't as calm as she had been earlier.

Principal Dan said, "Now, hold on just a minute. Ann, stop that. Do you mean to show that kind of disrespect to your elders?"

The blonde shook her head. "Sorry, Principal Dan." She knew that Saburoumaru was an elded, but she didn't wait for Saburoumaru to say anything; she just sat down. She was mumbling under her breath. Principal Dan then continued, "There was a note beside the victim's body when it was found by some kids who went into the house as a dare. The note said..."

"'Party at midnight, May 25, Ryuzaki Mansion,'" said Katagiri. "If you haven't noticed, that party referred to in the note is tomorrow. We've speculated that the next murder, possibly by a serial killer, will be then, and so, we're sending Class Q to investigate."

"This is where we get lucky." Principal Dan went, "Ann Oikawa is a relative of the hostess of the party. We spoke to the hostess, and she said that it would be fine, as long as you don't raise too much ruckus during the party and pretend just to be normal guests. Naturally, we didn't tell her that there would be a murder there. We just told her we had a tip-off about a crime that may happen there."

Shishido said, "Principal Dan, what will _we _do? Are we just going to stand around and do nothing?" Shiramine continued, "That's right! How come Class Q gets all of the good cases?"

Katagiri spoke for him, "We'll have you as the information gatherers for this case. You'll be heading over to the scene of the murder, tomorrow morning. However," she added, "Ann Oikawa will be going with Class Q during the party, because she's the link. Did you know that, Ann?"

Ann seemed to be completely unaware of the fact (Kinta, Kazuma, Kyu, Ryuu, Megumi, and Yukihira noticed: it showed on her face) but she quickly arranged her expression to make it look as if she had known that from the beginning, giving her a stuck-up look that didn't look right on her. "Yes, ma'am."

The man in the wheelchair turned off the projector, and asked them in a loud, clear voice, "Class Q, Class A, are you up to this?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused, though the Class A students, even Kuniko Touya, seemed let down that Class Q was chosen over them again. They knew that Class Q was favored, or were the best out of the rest of the classes, but they seemed so immature that Class A sometimes couldn't believe that they were chosen.

Ann tapped Saburoumaru's shoulder as she passed him to leave the room, hissing, "I don't think you've done Class A any good. I'll show you up for sure." She looked really irritated with him, and, instead of waiting to hear Saburoumaru's answer, skipped ahead to talk to the Class Q students.

"Hey, Ann!" Kyu shook the girl's hand as she caught up with them. "It's your first case, and you just transferred in! Isn't that great? Remember me, I'm Kyu? From yesterday?"

Ann shook his hand. "How could I forget?" She turned to the rest of the students, waiting for them to introduce themselves. "Oh, by the way, in case you weren't listening a while ago... I'm Ann Oikawa. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kazuma Narusawa," Kazuma said. Kinta added, "And I'm Kintaro Touyama, but you can call me Kinta." Ann turned to Ryuu and asked, "How about you? You seem quiet."

Ryuu nodded and shook Ann's hand. "I'm Ryuu Amakusa." Ann was amazed at how calm and collected he seemed to be. And then she started paying attention to Kazuma. "Wow, are you a genius or something?" she asked him curiously. "You're in Class Q of Dan Detective School! You must be amazing!"

Kazuma blushed, "Well, I, um..." Apparently not many people paid him that much attention because he was younger. "Um..." It was then Megumi came to the rescue. "I'm Megumi Minami, Ann," she said brightly. "Since you're going to be with us, can we be friends?"

Ann opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. _Friends? No one has ever called me her friend before. _She forced herself to smile. "Sure, we're friends." She looked genuinely happy to everyone, and, hey, that was a good thing, right?

* * *

**Flashback**

Principal Dan explained the stats of the students in Class A and Class Q as they walked through the hallways of Dan Detective School. After speaking, he asked, "What did you think of the two students I sent to pick you up? Megumi and Kyu?"

The blonde paused to think. "They argued a lot," she recalled, "and they seemed immature. But, if you want to be a detective, you shouldn't be judgmental, right?" She said quietly, "Akito used to tell me that people who are judgmental are just insecure. I guess that means I am." She smiled. "I feel so low compared to them."

Principal Dan shook his head. "You'll become even more judgmental if you think that way, Ann," he said. Suddenly the handicapped man paused. "I'm giving you a choice, Ann," he told her. "Do you want to be in Class Q or A? In Class Q, you'll have to undergo many difficulties, because I chose that class out of all the others. However, Class A is almost as good as theirs, and I think you may be more than qualified for it. Where would you rather stay, Ann?"

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Ann sighed. _I should have chosen Class Q, so I wouldn't be with that...damn Saburoumaru. _She rolled her eyes. _A murderer should go for _him.

RING! ring! RING!

The phone rang and rang inside the Oikawa household. The housemaid Miyuki called up the stairs, "Ann-chan, can you answer the phone? I'm cooking dinner."

"Coming!" Ann ran down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Oikawa residence. Who's on the line?" she asked.

There was an eerie silence on the other side of the line. Ann raised her eyebrows. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she said into the receiver. "Hello?"

No one spoke. Ann was about to put the receiver back down when a muffled voice said, "Don't take the case tomorrow or your friend will suffer." And then it clicked.

Ann blinked as she heard the beep-beep-beep of the phone. _Friend? _She put down the receiver and then said, "I don't have any. What a weirdo."

It was then that the doorbell at the gate buzzed. "Huh? What now?" Ann let out a sigh and walked over to the door. When she opened it, though, all she felt was the cool evening wind. As she was about to close the door, she noticed a small parcel on the doorstep. _What is this? _She picked it up and looked at it closely. There was a sign on one corner of the box. _Pluto? _She recognized the planetary sign from one of the books she had been reading. _What is this all about? _She entered the house again, and when she reached her room, she put it on her bed and reached for her phone.

"Hello, Narusawa residence."

"May I speak to Kazuma, please? Tell him it's Ann."

She had gotten their phone numbers from Megumi earlier that day, in case of an emergency. So she memorized them. Ann didn't know why Kazuma's number was the first she dialed, but she couldn't just put the phone down now, could she?

Kazuma's voice came on the phone. "Kazuma speaking," he said. "Ann, is that you? What's up?"

Ann started. "Oh, h-h-hi, Kazuma!" she said in a cheery voice.

Kazuma asked suspiciously, "Why're you calling, Ann?"

"Well." The blonde said, "I got this..." _...box in the mail that has a funny planetary sign on it, and I was just wondering if, say, this has anything to do with you or anyone else in DDS? _She imagined herself saying that. She slapped herself inwardly. "I, um, got this feeling that I, uh, really missed you!" she lied brightly.

Kazuma dropped whatever he was holding at the time. "WHAT!" he spluttered. His face was beet-red. _What's with that girl! _"You'd better be telling the truth, Ann. You made me spill my ramen! Hey, ANN!"

Ann apologized, "Sorry about that, Kazuma... I'll see you tomorrow!" She put the phone down before the computer whiz could say anything else. She felt like hitting herself. _ARGH! Why did it have to be Kazuma? He's a kid, I shouldn't have said anything! _She sighed. _At least I didn't call Ryuu or anything. He'd be more suspicious!_

She eyed the box on her bed and put it on her bedside table so she could think all about it. _Maybe I should call someone else...but I might screw up again! NO! _She sighed._ How about Yukihira? Wait, she won't be at school tomorrow. Does that mean I'll be with Class Q?_

She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. "Aw, who knows?" she asked out loud. Soon she found herself falling asleep.

_One thing I don't understand, though, is who that person on the phone was talking about. _Ann scowled. _I don't have any friends... _And with that thought, she dozed off.

* * *

"_I'm Megumi Minami, Ann," she said brightly. "Since you're going to be with us, can we be friends?"_

_Ann opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. _Friends? No one has ever called me her friend before_. She forced herself to smile. "Sure, we're friends." _

* * *

**Kurumi: Hi everyone:D Thanks for reviewing. Anyway, the action might come up pretty soon. Lol. I hope you'll review this chapter! I did try my best!**


End file.
